Its Over
by Marree
Summary: Selphie and Irvine's problems come to a close (cont. of All Been Done).
1. Selphie's Side

Its Over: Selphie's Side  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Hi! Don't own anyone here except for Charlott Kinneas,   
and even then, its not like she has a huge part.   
======  
  
Selphie was lying, napping on her bed. All the late nights of working  
for the festival have been getting to her.   
  
:::Bang bang:::  
  
Selphie rose up. She almost called out to ask who it was, but with   
Irvine acting like a psycho lately, she decided to take the safe way  
and walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole.  
  
"Zell!"   
  
She opened the door quickly and helped him in. A bruise was forming  
around his right eye, and his lip was cut.  
  
"Selphie, we gotta do something. Irvine's just gone crazy. You have to  
go to Cid or Xu with this." Selphie took Zell's arm and sat him down  
on her bed.  
  
"Cure!" She cast it on him and his split lip healed, but the bruise  
was still there. "What happened? Are you alright?" Selphie sat down   
next to him and took his hand. Zell looked into her eyes and shook  
his head.   
  
"I was taking my T-Board to the Quad to do some boarding, and Irvine  
just came up to me, swearing and everything. He was saying you were his  
and there was no way in, well, I was always taught to never swear   
around a girl, but he said he wouldn't let me near you, and when I   
tried to explain, he just attacked me." Zell looked down at his feet.  
"Maybe we should even get some higher authorities involved..."  
  
Selphie was floored. "Higher authorities? Zell, I agree with getting  
Cid and Xu in this, but do we really need higher authorities in this?"  
She tried to look at him, but he turned his head. Zell jumped up and  
looked at her.  
  
"Of COURSE we DO! Look what that jerk did to me!!! How is it gonna   
look for Garden's best Martial artist to be walking around with a   
BLACK EYE?!?! If he could do this to me, imagine how if he wanted to,  
he could hurt YOU!" Zell seemed to calm down a second, when he saw   
Selphie's shocked face. He breathed in and kneeled down in front of   
her. "Plus I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what he could do to you. He could   
even take that attitude 'if I can't have her, no one will.' I don't   
want anything to happen to you." Zell took her hand. "Its all up to   
you Sefie." Selphie looked down at her hands.  
  
~Oh Irvine, why did you have to do this. I... I guess its all for the  
best.~ She looked up at Zell.  
  
"Let me sleep on it. Tomorrow we'll go see Cid and tell him everything.  
He can advise us on the best path we can take." Zell nodded and stood  
up.  
  
"I'm behind you all the way."  
  
------  
  
Selphie and Zell took the elevator up to the third floor.   
  
~No backing out now. I know going to the headmaster is necessary, but  
I'm still not sure about the police.~ Her and Zell walked into the   
airy office.  
  
"Hello! Nice to see both of you!" Cid came out of a side door and   
stepped in front of them. "What can I do for you? Come to play a   
game of cards and win back your RedDragonCard Zell?"  
  
"This is about Irvine Kinneas." Zell said, with an edge in his voice.   
"He's getting dangerous and I think he could end up hurting Selphie.   
I'm concerned."  
  
"Kinneas, Kinneas, why does that sound so familiar..." Cid said as he  
paced back and forth.  
  
"He was with us when we beat Ultimecia." Selphie said, trying to jog  
the headmaster's memory.  
  
"No, thats not it..." Cid moved behind his desk and started sifting  
through papers.  
  
"He was a Galbadia Garden transfer student. A sharpshooter." Zell  
said, trying to offer helpful information.  
  
"No... ah! Now I know why I know that name!" Cid pulled out a short  
form and held it up.  
  
"What's that? A transfer request to send the psycho back where he came  
from?" Zell asked snidely. Selphie poked him.   
  
~I didn't expect this...~ She thought. ~Maybe... maybe that girl   
really was his cousin this time...~  
  
"No, actually, this is a transcript that basically says he is leaving  
SeeD and Garden."  
  
"He applied for a discharge?" Selphie asked. "Did he give a reason?"  
Cid looked at the two stunned teenagers in front of him. He   
skimmed the document.  
  
"He says he was a third wheel and not wanted, so he left."  
  
Selphie looked at Zell, then Cid.  
  
"Did you two come here for his forwarding address? He didn't give one,  
sorry. And he left this morning too. Its a shame. Says here he was   
the best marksman in all the Gardens put together. Sharpshooters are  
almost as hard to come by as Gunblade-specialists."  
  
"Thank you Cid. Come on Zell, let's go." Selphie grabbed his arm and  
started to pull him out of the office.  
  
"What about having him caught and held responsible..."  
  
"He's gone Zell, and I doubt he's coming back."  
  
------  
  
[three or four weeks later]  
  
Selphie walked to the front of the stage and bowed. Everyone was   
smiling and clapping for her.  
  
"Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoyed this Garden Festival as much  
as I did! I'd like to thank all the participants! Lets give them a   
hand!"  
  
Everyone clapped even more. Zell moved his way to the front of the   
crowd in the Quad and blew her a kiss. Selphie smiled and looked at   
all the people.  
  
"Thank you all for coming and helping make this our MOST popular   
festival. I hope to see you all at the student produced play in   
the fall! Good night!" Selphie hopped off the front of the stage into  
Zell's waiting arms. They kissed.  
  
"You did great baby."  
  
"Thanks!" Selphie blushed and hugged him. She then noticed Nida   
yelling and jumping around. Her and Zell walked over to him. Selphie  
tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Flyboy, what's up?" Nida turned and hugged her, then calmed down  
a second.  
  
"My girlfriend just agreed to marry me!" Zell smiled and shook his  
hand.  
  
"That's great! Is she here? Can we meet her?"  
  
"Sure! Charlott, come here! Bring your aunt, uncle, and mom with too!  
You have to meet some of my friends!" Nida called to a blond girl.  
  
A girl with dirty-blond short hair and a brown trenchcoat came over  
with three people who looked like ranchers or farmers.  
  
"Hi Nida. Oh, you look familiar..." Charlott looked at Selphie and   
then shook her head. "No, I guess not..."  
  
"What?" Selphie looked at her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, tell me." Selphie asked.  
  
"Well, you look a lot like a girl my cousin is seeing," Charlott then  
glared at Zell, then back at Selphie, "But I guess I was mistaken.   
I'm Charlott Kinneas. This is my Mom, Sand, my Uncle Arden Kinneas,   
and my Aunt Deri Kinneas." Charlott took Nida's hand.  
  
"You're related to Irvine, aren't you?" Zell asked while looking at  
her.  
  
"You know my cousin! Is he here? We all haven't talked for so long.  
He told us about this festival three months ago, and when we stopped  
hearing from him about four weeks ago, we were hoping to see him   
here."  
  
Selphie gulped and looked at Zell. ~Irvine was telling the truth...  
I don't want to be the one who tells her he's gone.~  
  
Nida looked at Charlott. "Actually, I was going to tell all of you   
after the festival, I... I didn't want to spoil your good time, but,  
Irvine's gone. We don't know where. He left almost four weeks ago."  
Charlott looked at all of them, then shook her head.  
  
"No... you're all lying! He wouldn't leave and not tell me! He   
wouldn't!" Selphie watched as Zell made a lame excuse to go talk to  
Squall and Charlott's family and Nida tried to calm her down. She   
stopped and ran out.  
  
"Charlott!" Nida ran off after her. Selphie looked at the Kinneas  
family that stood in front of her.  
  
"They were close?" She asked. While Charlott's mother ran off to go   
help Nida, Irvine's parents moved closer to talk to her.  
  
"They were more like brother and sister than cousins. She worshipped  
him in a way. Especially after she was raped. He was the only one who  
could talk to her and get through to her." Irvine's father said as  
his mother sifted through her purse. She pulled out a sheet of paper  
and a pen.  
  
"This is our phone number." She said, as she wrote. "If you see him  
again, please tell him to call or call us. Please. He's all we have,  
and actually, tonight we were coming to ask him to come home for a   
while. Mr. Kinneas has been sick lately, and we were hoping he'd come  
stay for a while and help out."  
  
"I will. Excuse me." Selphie had to get away. She couldn't face those  
people and the truth that had been suddenly shoved in her face.  
  
------  
  
[two years later]  
  
"I just wanna look in this shop and pick up something for mom, okay?"  
Zell said as he and Selphie stopped at the gift shop outside the  
Balamb train station. "Course, her hearing about our engagement will  
probably be gift enough."  
  
"Alright. I'll just wait out here. Its too beautiful a day to be   
inside." She smiled and walked over to a bench. Just as she was about  
to sit down, she saw the gleam of a long rifle in the holster of a   
man whose back was to her.  
  
~Is that... Exeter?!?~ Selphie studied the man for a moment, trying to  
see if this was the man she knew and had loved. He had similar  
blondish hair, only it was shorter, cut into a style almost similar  
to Seifer's, except with short, wispy bangs. The eyes seemed like a  
harsher, colder green though. And instead of the cowboy attire her  
friend had always loved, he wore a butt-length (A/N there really is  
no right way to descibe it other than that...) black leather coat.  
  
~I still have to ask.~ She got up and tapped the man on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do you know a man named Irvine Kinneas?" The man   
turned to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no clue who you're talking about miss."  
  
"Oh, do you mind if I ask where you bought that gun?" Selphie eyed   
him up. ~He looks seedy and cruel. Maybe he's an assassin. A gun for  
hire who saw Irvine, wanted his gun, and killed him for it.~  
  
"I found it in the desert around the desert prison. Lots of good   
weapons there that belonged to prisoners there." As the train   
whistle blew, the man stepped away. "If you'd excuse me I must take   
my leave." Zell came up behind Selphie.  
  
"Who was that guy?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No one we know." Selphie sighed. And the two walked away.  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
A/N: I know its sad. (I even was squirtin a few when I was writing  
about Irvine's family meeting Selphie and Zell. Now this is a first   
in this series. Usually in each of this series stories I have one  
scene where Irvine + Selphie are together, and when that happens, I  
give the person who's side I'm telling's thoughts. This is the only  
one that doesn't have that scene... or does it (ooo, got your  
curiosity going now, right? Well... you have to wait for Irvine's   
side...) 


	2. Irvine's Side

Its Over: Irvine's Side  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Hi! I don't own anything he..  
  
Everyone reading: STOP TALKING AND WRITE ALREADY! YOU GOT US CURIOUS  
ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO IRVINE IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND WE WANNA KNOW  
WHAT HAPPENS!  
  
Mariye: Um, okay, on to the story...  
======  
  
Irvine walked up to the third floor.  
  
~Damn elevator never works when I need to go up here.~ He adjusted  
his bag and continued his climb. ~Why couldn't Nida have just been   
in his room.~ He finally reached the door to enter and went in. Nida  
sat at the secretary's desk sleeping. Irvine went over and nudged his  
shoulder.  
  
"Humph?" Nida lifted his head.  
  
"Hey. Do you have the discharge forms Nida?" Nida started to wake up  
and handed Irvine the packet her held.  
  
"You really don't need to do this." Irvine shook his head.  
  
~I truely wish I didn't, but I do. I have to for everyone.~ Irvine   
thought as he knelt down next to the desk and got a pencil out of his   
bag. He started filling out the sheet.  
  
"Yes I do." He continued writing, while Nida got up and walked around.  
  
"Garden won't be the same without you. You know that, right?"   
  
"Yeah." Irvine said as he finished.  
  
~Yeah right." He thought as he stood up and slid the paper under  
Cid's door. He walked over to Nida.  
  
"I'm not good with goodbyes. Only with hellos." He took off his hat  
and handed it to Nida. "Give this to Charlott and tell her I'm sorry.  
Tell her I have to quit and give up this time. She'll know what it  
means." He started to walk back toward the stairs.  
  
"Quitting is the easy way out." Nida called. "She won't understand.  
No one will. I even don't."  
  
"Tell her sometimes the best way is to quit and give everyone a new  
chance to start over." Irvine turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Goodbye." Nida said as the door slammed.  
  
------  
  
Irvine walked out of the stairway, and happened to walk almost right  
into Zell.  
  
~Just who I don't want to see.~ He thought. There was an awkward   
silence between them. ~New love meeting the old.~ Irvine looked up   
at Zell.  
  
"I'm leaving. I won't stand in your way. In a way, I'm glad she went  
with you. At least I know that you will treat her right." Zell looked  
at him.  
  
"What is that, sarcasm?" Zell moved and put his fist in Irvine's face.  
Irvine really didn't want a fight, but he felt like shit and didn't   
care anymore.  
  
"Its whatever you want it to be. Excuse me." Irvine tried to walk away.  
Zell stopped him.  
  
"I know what you did to her. How you think she feels! How dare you   
hurt someone like her!"  
  
"I almost wonder how someone like her could have hurt me." Irvine   
meant to only think those words, but somehow they came out.  
  
"Thats it. I hate what you did to her, and the rift and trouble you  
started in our home!" Zell punched Irvine in the stomach and waited   
for him to fall.  
  
"You picked the wrong person to pick a fight with Chicken-Wuss."  
Irvine growled. A fight was what he was esentially looking for. To  
let out the feelings he had. He lunged at Zell, aiming for his face.  
The two rolled around fighting, when Irvine heard voices from above.  
  
~Next group of Irvine Alert watchers. If they come I'll never get   
out.~ Irvine got up and ran. Leaving Zell lying on the ground. As   
he ran out, Zell propped himself up on one arm and watched him leave.  
  
"Who woulda thought the Cowboy could fight..." Zell whispered.  
  
------  
  
[two years later]  
  
Irvine Kinneas, now Blaz Ketran, walked around Balamb, taking in   
all the sites.  
  
~Its been so long, since I've, since I've been back here. Things have  
changed.~ He looked at the official Triple Triad parlor and all the  
new buildings going up. ~I've changed to though.~ The only familiar  
thing that had remained the same about Irvine was the fact that he   
still owned Exeter. He had changed his hair. His style. Even when he  
looked in the mirror, it seemed like his eyes had changed, become a   
darker green. He let his hand rest on Exeter. ~The only thing left to  
remind me.~ He had since lost his journal. His magazines. His Galbadia  
SeeD bag. All that had stayed was Exeter and a torn picture of him  
with his old Garden friends. He stopped for a second and looked at  
an old announcement about Ultimecia's defeat that still hung on a wall.  
It showed all six of them, happy and together.  
  
~I wonder if they're still saving the world. I hope they didn't end  
up like me. A drifter. A wanderer. Sure I stay in some towns, doing  
a 'young Laguna' thing. Killing monsters. Saving people. But now I   
don't really make a difference anymore.~ He turned around when he   
heard some familiar voices...  
  
"I just wanna look in this shop and pick up something for mom, okay?"  
Zell said as he and Selphie stopped at the gift shop outside the  
Balamb train station. Irvine looked. Zell looked older, and now wore  
an instructor's uniform. He seemed a little taller, if it were   
possible.  
  
~Maybe its because Selphie's by his side.~  
  
"Course, her hearing about our engagement will probably be gift   
enough." Irvine watched Zell smile. He looked at Selphie smile and   
saw the small band of gold glittering on her finger.  
  
~Thats better than any I ever could have offered her.~ Irvine shook  
the old feelings from his head and turned away to study the news  
stories pasted to the wall in front of him. ~She looks beautiful with  
long hair though. It suits her.~  
  
"Alright. I'll just wait out here. Its too beautiful a day to be   
inside." He heard her say. He silently sighed, and hoped she wouldn't  
take a second look at him. He felt a hand tap his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do you know a man named Irvine Kinneas?" Irvine   
turned to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no clue who you're talking about miss."  
  
~How could she tell...~  
  
"Oh, do you mind if I ask where you bought that gun?" Selphie eyed   
him up. Irvine studied her.  
  
~She doesn't recognize me. Only Exeter...~  
  
"I found it in the desert around the desert prison. Lots of good   
weapons there that belonged to prisoners there." As the train   
whistle blew, the Irvine stepped away. ~I should leave before she   
starts asking more questions. I had hoped I would have at least   
gotten to talk to Nida before I had to leave.~  
  
"If you'd excuse me I must take my leave."  
  
As he walked away, he heard Zell speaking.  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
"No one we know." Selphie sighed. And the two walked away.  
  
~That's right. From now on, I'm no one.~ Irvine thought as he   
went into the station.  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
Aw, how sad. At least they got to meet again though o^-^o. 


	3. Zell's Side

Its Over: Zell's Side  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Yup, back by popular demand. What can I say, I felt a   
little bad about making Zell a villain and decided to show his side...  
Well, he'll still seem like a villain for the first part, but maybe   
opinions will change when you see the end... Ooops, forgot the whole  
point of a disclaimer... I own nothing here.  
======  
  
Zell walked alone through the halls of Garden.   
  
~I can't believe Irvine. Losing it like this. Of course, if I had lost  
someone like Selphie who I loved so much, wouldn't I lose it a little   
too?~ He turned a corner into the dorms, retrieved his T-board from  
his room, then walked back into the halls.  
  
~If I run into him, I beat him up and make him beg for mercy for   
hurting her. If I don't, oh well. He escapes. At least he'll leave  
Selphie alone.~ He turned to walk toward the Quad, running right into  
Irvine.  
  
"I'm leaving. I won't stand in your way. In a way, I'm glad she went  
with you. At least I know that you will treat her right." Zell stared  
at him.  
  
~He's mocking me? Its not enough that he hurts the one girl in Garden  
who is nice and kind to everyone, and now he decides to get smart? I  
promised Selphie I'd make him pay. Now I have to.~  
  
"What is that, sarcasm?" Zell moved and put his fist in Irvine's face.  
He watched the cowboy's reaction. Nothing. Unreadable. If anything,  
he almost saw amusement there.  
  
"Its whatever you want it to be. Excuse me." Irvine tried to walk away.  
Zell stopped him.  
  
"I know what you did to her. How you think she feels! How dare you   
hurt someone like her!" Zell braced himself. He had to be ready. No  
one really knew what Irvine was capable of.  
  
"I almost wonder how someone like her could have hurt me." Zell   
snapped.  
  
"Thats it. I hate what you did to her, and the rift and trouble you  
started in our home!" Zell punched Irvine in the stomach and waited   
for him to fall.  
  
~This is where he falls down, I beat him up, then Selphie thanks me   
and loves me for doing this, so why isn't it going the way I thought?~  
  
"You picked the wrong person to pick a fight with Chicken-Wuss."  
Irvine growled.  
  
Irvine jumped and lunged for Zell, something the martial artist didn't   
expect. The two rolled around fighting, when suddenly Irvine stopped,   
and bolted off. Zellwas left lying on the ground. As he ran out, Zell   
propped himself up on one arm and watched him leave.  
  
"Who woulda thought the Cowboy could fight..." Zell whispered. He   
touched his lip, which was now bleeding.  
  
~Beaten up by him! THIS CAN'T BE! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I'm THE BEST   
martial artist and street fighter in all of Garden. In all of the  
world! I can't allow this!~  
  
------  
  
[about 1 year later]  
  
Zell ran through the streets of Winhill, leading his SeeD group and  
a large amount of refugees.  
  
"About five minutes until detonation! Lets hurry up and move out!  
Now!" He watched as the 6 people following him ran for the exit of   
town, toward the armored cars that had brought them to this mission  
in Winhill. A terrorist group was determined to hurt President Loire,  
of Esthar, by attacking the town where his niece, Ellone, resided,   
and by taking her hostage. SeeD was immediately dispatched, with Zell  
leading the crew. When they had arrived, however, they found Bombs  
(the monster) and bombs (not the monster) had been planted everywhere.  
Zell had been able to find all the surviving refugees and Elle. Even  
though the town would most likely be destroyed, at least everyone  
would be alright.  
  
"Elle? Sis?" Zell started scanning the people getting into cars. He  
grabbed a member of his group.  
  
"Trapos, where's Ellone?"  
  
"I thought she was with you sir!" Another SeeD, a young girl, ran up.  
  
"She was right behind me! She saw a little boy in trouble though, and  
I think she went to help him! But she was right behind me!"  
  
"Shit!" Zell ran back into the town.  
  
"Sir! There's only five minutes!"  
  
"So? I'll make it! Don't worry!" Zell ran in, avoiding battles, and  
trying to avoid the blasts. Finally, he he heard something.  
  
"Zell! Irvine! Please help me!"  
  
~Irvine?~ Zell thought as he looked around the building. The gunman  
was there, a few feet away. Zell looked at him and nodded, then went  
over.  
  
"Listen, I know we weren't exactly on best terms last time we met,  
but we've gotta look past this now! We have to save Sis!"  
  
"Right. You handle Sis, I'll take the little munchkin." Irvine and   
Zell pulled their arms over their faces and ran into the burning  
building.   
  
"Elle? Are you there? Is the boy with you?" Irvine ran up the stairs,  
with Zell behind him. Elle was in the hall, but a terrorist soldier  
stood behind her with a gun to her head.  
  
"A trap..." Zell said as he looked at the scene. Irvine looked at him.  
  
"We will succeed! Ultimecia will be avenged!" Irvine looked at Zell.  
  
"When I say now, run for Sis. Push her to the floor. Then just get   
her out of here, understand?" Irvine whispered, then he locked eyes  
with the terrorist. Zell looked up at him.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Just do it... NOW!"  
  
Irvine fired Exeter at the gunman's chest right as Zell pushed Elle  
down. Zell picked her up and started running out of the house and  
down the stairs. Explosions were going off. As he hit the street,  
he heard another shot.  
  
~But who's was it? Irvine? Or the maniac?~ Zell put Elle down.  
  
"Go to the edge of town. I'll be there soon!"  
  
"We have to go! Zell, I don't want to lose you too!"   
  
"I'm not leaving anyone behind! Irvine has unfinished business with  
all of us! I have to make sure he gets back home!" Zell looked and   
saw a group of more SeeDs coming toward them. The grabbed Elle and   
started taking her back. Three started pulling on Zell.  
  
"Sir! We have to go now!"  
  
"NO! HE's STILL IN THERE!"  
  
------  
  
[two years later]  
  
"I just wanna look in this shop and pick up something for mom, okay?"  
Zell said as he and Selphie stopped at the gift shop outside the  
Balamb train station. "Course, her hearing about our engagement will  
probably be gift enough." Zell smiled and looked at Selphie.   
  
"Alright. I'll just wait out here. Its too beautiful a day to be   
inside." Zell watched as she walked away, and he walked inside. As  
he picked through the plants and small trinkets, he looked out the  
window. Selphie was talking to a strange man. He somehow seemed   
familiar. Zell grabbed a small plant his mother would like, paid the  
small amount of gil, and walked out. He had to find out why this   
man seemed so familiar.  
  
As the train whistle blew, the man stepped away.   
  
~Or is it because he sees me coming?~ Zell wondered as he walked   
behind Selphie.  
  
"If you'd excuse me I must take my leave."   
  
"Who was that guy?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No one we know." Selphie sighed. And the two walked away. Zell looked  
at her. She looked up, then back. The man was far enough away. She  
whispered to Zell.   
  
"He has Exeter." Zell stopped walking. He looked at her.  
  
"Go to Ma's house. I have to go do something."  
  
"What?" Selphie asked as Zell thrust the plant into her hands. He took  
off toward the station.  
  
"Something important." Zell ran after the man in the black coat. He   
called out to him as he boarded the train.  
  
"Irvine!"  
  
The man hesitated, then turned around. He walked up to Zell.   
  
"So you recognized me. I knew one of you would."  
  
"I knew you made it out of Winhill. Thats why I wouldn't let Elle   
tell anyone you were dead."  
  
"I always have a way of getting by. Are you still the hero?"  
  
Zell looked Irvine in the eyes. "Are you?" The two stood in silence  
for a moment, while the whistle blew.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Why?" Zell took his hand. "You can come back. Even as whoever you   
are now"  
  
"Blaz. Blaz Ketran."  
  
"You can come back as Blaz Ketran and teach and even if they don't   
find out who you really are, at least you'll be with family." Irvine  
moved back.  
  
"Things can never be the same."  
  
"I'm not saying they would be." Irvine shook his head.   
  
"I have to go." Zell stopped him, took out a scrap of paper and a pen,  
and scribbled some stuff down.  
  
"If I can't stop you, I at least want you to take this. Here's Nida  
and Charlott's address, their phone number, my phone number, and a  
special Garden line Squall had put in for the five," Zell looked up  
at Irvine, "Six of us to use." Irvine took the paper and looked   
at it.  
  
"There's a date and address too. Why?"  
  
"That's the day Squall and Rinoa are getting married. In case you want  
to come." Irvine looked down, nodded, then turned to board the train.  
  
"Good bye." Zell said. As he turned around, not expecting to hear a   
response.  
  
"Godspeed."   
  
Zell turned around as he heard the whisper, but Irvine was already  
gone. When he turned back around, he saw Selphie standing there.  
  
"How much did you hear?  
  
"The wedding invitation and the goodbyes. Who is he?" She moved   
forward and stood next to Zell.  
  
"He's a friend. Thats all. Come on, lets go. I have something I need  
to tell you about the Winhill mission."  
  
"But that was a year ago." Selphie and Zell started walking away.  
  
"True, but I just found out the ending."  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
Authors Notes: I know I said Its Over: Irvine's Side was the end,  
but something made me write this. I think it was because, after   
reading the reviews and rereading the story, I thought the whole  
thing needed some closure. Now there are still no promises, the   
end is still sad, but there is a chance for a beginning. A chance   
for things to try and fix themselves. I have recieved some critisism  
on this storyline, mainly on the Selphie's Side though, and that  
made me doubt releasing this part. I decided to anyway though. I still   
thought this needed a better ending. This whole series was   
about the idea that there is more than one side to each story, and  
one thing, one incident, can change people's lives. In each story  
I tried to have a scene that Selphie and Irvine (or in this case, Zell  
and Irvine) shared, just so I could show the different thoughts   
running through their heads. This whole story was supposed to be   
one single story, but instead, it turned into a series. I think it  
went well, and I hope you all like this final added chapter. I had  
to put in the Winhill mission part though, otherwise the whole story  
would have been different perspectives of parts of Selphie and   
Irvine's sides. I hope all of you start to see Zell as now a villian  
AND a hero. (I bet I really messed you up now o^-^o.) 


End file.
